The virgin and the philander
by ImmaGoGhetto19
Summary: Love is everywhere. Will the virgin find something worthy from the philander? -TLKA publicate (ImmaGoGhetto19)


**I called it the Eleven Olympians, coz' Hermes and Dionysus is not one of them yet and also Hestia was the original member of the Olympians before Dionysus.**

**Chapter 1 – "My admission"**

**One minute, I was an ordinary person, living under the shadow of Mount Cyllene and the next, I was the chosen ambassador for the council of the Eleven Olympians. Wow! What did I do, to alter their divine eyes upon me? I guess, I'll never know. But, Apollo told me, that, I was chosen, because, of my wit and intelligence. But, what does that, have anything to do, with being an ambassador? So many questions. Then, a loud knock came upon my door, followed by a voice, I knew, too well.**

_**Apollo: Hermes! Are you ready? The Council, will not wait any longer.7**_

**I paid no heed to the possible impatience of the gods. But, I, slowly, opened the door and revealed myself to my stunned brother.**

_**Hermes: Yeah, I'm ready. So…Do I look okay?**_

**At first, he looked at me, as if, he was observing how a mother hen lays an egg. **

_**Hermes: So?**_

_**Apollo: You look good, Hermes. **_

_**Hermes: Good? That sounds like a bad term to give.**_

_**Apollo: Then, what term do you request?**_

_**Hermes: Handsome and athletic.**_

**He stared at me. Bewildered by my joke. But, it was 99% true, right?**

_**Hermes: Nah, I'm just messing with you!**_

**He gave me a small smile, as we headed to Mount Olympus. **

**When we arrived, I was a little hesitant. **

_**Apollo: Are you nervous?**_

_**Hermes: Yeah. Like…A lot.**_

**He just laughed and playfully hit me on the back.**

_**Apollo: You'll be fine, little brother.**_

**When he said that, I felt braver. So, we opened the doors that, silenced The Council. Oh, god. I hate the "all eyes on me" term.**

**Everyone was silent. IS THIS A PARTY OR A FUNERAL?! The silence was, eventually, ended by the woman beside my Father. **

_**Hera: Applause, everyone. Zeus' bastard child is now in our domain.**_

**Eh…What's her problem?**

_**Zeus: Hera…**_

_**Hera: Silence, husband. He is his own man, now. He doesn't need the protection of others. Speak up. Bastard.**_

**That was insulting. **

_**Apollo: Pardon me, Milady. But, I can assure you. Hermes is no bastard.**_

**Whoa…His voice sounded so cold and angry when he said my name! I love you, Big Bro!**

_**Hera: Excuse me?**_

_**Apollo: I said: "Hermes is no bastard." You may call him lovechild. But, not bastard. Don't treat him cold, only because he's not your son.**_

**The whole Council murmured. Huh. Apollo's statements causes a crowd to go wild. **

_**Hera: No one on Olympus, is permitted to spit words like that, Apollo! **_

_**Apollo: I am. **_

_**Hera: Who permitted you?!**_

_**Apollo: Myself.**_

_**Hera: You cold and impertinent bastard! I will crush both of you!**_

**This is getting out of hand. Instinct tells me to act. But, I'm too cowardly to face the whole Council. So…I stood there and hoped for someone to end the fight. After all, this is a party. **

_**Athena: Forgive my sudden disturbance, Lady Hera, Apollo…But, we arranged this meeting to celebrate Hermes' admission. Not settle dispute fights. **_

**I think that's the goddess that Apollo told me about. But, I never got her name. I don't know…It began with a letter A. **

_**Zeus: Athena is right. Let us begin the rites, before we admit Hermes into The Council. No more wincing. **_

**I knew it! It was Athena! **

**The party started sooner than I expected and before I knew it, Apollo started introducing me to everyone. First, to Father and Hera. Father told me in a joking way to stop being a kleptomaniac. I was bewildered by his joke, but, Apollo just laughed. Meanwhile, Hera just stared at me silently and by stare I mean glare. Death glare. **

**After that, I was introduced to Ares…**

_**Apollo: Ares? I'd like you to meet-**_

_**Ares: Yeah, hi, kid. **_

**Wow. Saying that phrase and walking away. Is that how he greets people? Well…That was inappropriate. **

_**Apollo: Never mind.**_

_**Hermes: He seems kind of edgy. What's his problem?**_

_**Apollo: **__**EVERYTHING. **__**Just stay away from him, okay?**_

_**Hermes: I don't find it that hard to befriend him. Why can't I befriend him?**_

_**Apollo: Because, he's a sick bastard. The only thing he fancies in life is war. **_

**Poor guy. He's got a depressing life. I guess everyone hates him. **

**After Ares, I was introduced to my uncle, Poseidon. During the whole introduction, he laughed at my features and he said that he meant that in a good way. You call "beard-less lad" a good way? Do I need a beard to join? Judgers!**

**After my uncle, I was introduced to my aunt, Demeter.**

**She simply said "hi" like any normal introduction. **

**After that weird conversation with my aunt, I begged Apollo, to stop introducing me already! But, I stopped whining, when I was about to be introduced to Athena. That would be weird, right?**

_**Apollo: Athena? **_

**Athena stopped sipping from her cup and looked at Apollo and me. **

_**Athena: What can I do for both of you?**_

_**Apollo: Can you take a few minutes for a little introduction? **_

**Athena simply placed the cup on a table beside her and smiled.**

_**Athena: Of course, I can. **_

_**Apollo: Okay, then. Let's make this simple. Hermes?**_

_**Hermes: Yes?**_

_**Apollo: This is Athena.**_

**I was confused with Apollo. What did he expect me to do? **

_**Apollo: ….And this is Hermes, Athena. **_

**Athena, Apollo, and I had a long conversation after the introduction. But, Apollo left the conversation and approached Father and suddenly exclaimed loudly.**

_**Apollo: Hear me all of you, Olympians! I am here before you to proudly present a gift for our new comrade! I present to him…The Caduceus!**_

**Apollo walked to me and gave me the golden rod. **

_**Hermes: Thank you, Apollo. But, what does this do?**_

**Apollo gave a slight smile and spawned two vicious vipers in front of me. **

_**Apollo: It can bring great love to two rivals. Try it on these vipers before you. **_

**I hesitantly placed the rod in front of the two vipers and they started slithering up the rod and momentarily froze there. **

_**Hermes: Are they dead?**_

_**Apollo: No. They are just bound in your rod. They will never leave the rod, Hermes. By the way, the Caduceus, also lits up dark areas. As our messenger, we want to grant you full safety before a dark journey. **_

_**Hermes: Wow…Thank you, brother.**_

_**Apollo: Don't mention it. Anyone else? Hephaestus? I saw you craft something for Hermes a day back.**_

_**Hephaestus: Indeed.**_

**The crippled god walked over to me and handed me a knife. **

_**Hephaestus: Keep it, young one. It holds the power to kill any living thing. Be it mortal or immortal. **_

_**Hermes: Any living thing? Whoa…Thank you.**_

_**Hephaestus: You are truly welcome. Come see me in my forge some of these days.**_

_**Hermes: I will. Thank you, again.**_

**Hephaestus gave me a bright smile and left. **

_**Apollo: Anyone else?**_

**I decided that I had enough, so I leaned over Apollo and whispered…**

_**Hermes: This is enough, Apollo. **_

**But, he did not listen to me and kept on calling names. He was about to give up, when Athena spoke up.**

_**Athena: I have a gift for him, too. **_

**I was confused. Apollo wasted his voice the whole time and he never knew that Athena had a gift? Wow. Just. WOW.**

_**Athena: I present to him, the Petasos.**_

**Athena pulled out a hat and clothing from that bag she was holding.**

_**Hermes: Erm…Thank you. **_

**I really appreciated the gift. My clothing was kind of ragged. So, this one fitted me pretty well. It even had the symbol of the caduceus at the center! But, then…**

_**Ares: Ha! You call that a deserving gift, Athena?! Rags?! You must be joking! **_

**I pitied Athena. She must have been really humiliated. But, she never spat back. Instead…She smiled and pulled out another gift from the bag. **

_**Athena: I also have another gift, worth my time. I made it with all effort. The Talaris…**_

**She showed me sandals with wings on it! I wonder what it does. I was about to ask her that question, when she said…**

_**Athena: I powered the wings with my Great Father's lightning bolts and Hermes is very lucky to own it.**_

**I observed Athena's pride and Ares' fall to shame. **

_**Athena: Hermes? I'd like you to try it. **_

_**Hermes: Why? What does it do?**_

_**Athena: Just try it and run.**_

**This better be worth it. After attaching it to my feet, I ran and to my surprise, I was running 10x faster than my original speed! This is the BEST gift I'd ever received in my life! **

**After the party, I thanked Athena all over again and left Mount Olympus. I will return by the morning and I think I'll fit in very well on Olympus.**

**-ImmaGoGhetto19**


End file.
